sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Amashiro Kiyomi
is one of the protagonists of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Kiyomi is a very polite and soft spoken girl. She is very kind towards any one she meets and is hardly seen to complain in public. Some people consider her as the “perfect young lady”. Especially her relatives see her that way. Kiyomi is the daughter of an archaeologist and a photographer, who are required to travel a lot for the sake of their jobs. Due to that, Kiyomi grew up with her grandmother, whom she currently lives with. Whenever being around strangers or people she had just met, Kiyomi tends to stick within her perfect young lady role. During her childhood, Kiyomi had suffered an unknown disease, which still affects her nowadays. The influence of the disease was one of the reasons why Kiyomi was unable to transform into a Guardian Angel in episode 7. However, with the support of her friends, Kiyomi became the Guardian Angel of Time, Guardian Angel Millennia, in the following episode. Kiyomi’s trusted spirit of holy light is Bayla, the Bijousha of the white rainbow. Kiyomi's full name is . Basic Information *'Full name:' Amashiro, Kiyomi Diamond *'In Japanese:' 天代きよみ・ダイヤモンド (あましろ きよみ・だいやもんど) *'Alias:' N/A *'Nickname:' Dia, Kiyocchi *'Birthdate:' April 4th *'Birthplace:' Hisakata, Toyama (Japan) *'Zodiac:' Aries *'Height:' 1.55 m (5″1) *'Weight:' 55 kg *'Blood Type:' B Fears and Dreams Being a child of a relatively rich family, Kiyomi has so far not been confronted with the question of the future. While she had been wondering if she could just draw forever, she had never further asked her opportunities in life. Furthermore, Kiyomi doesn’t seem to see any problem in finding her dream. Despite of lacking physical strength, Kiyomi shows to have almost any requirement to get whatever job she wants to one day: She studies well, has the best grades among her year, etc. However, until a certain time in her life, Kiyomi thought rather poor about herself. Before she found her talent in drawing, Kiyomi doubted that there was only a little thing she was good in. One cause of this view of herself was seeing how her best friend managed to achieve so many things at once at such a young age. But with the help of Sapphie’s, Kiyomi soon found her “first ever” talent, which she then kept practicing to get better. After that, it took more years until Kiyomi found more things she was good at: cheering on people, making them feel better and helping them to understand things. The one that finally came up with the idea that Kiyomi could become a teacher, was not Kiyomi. To be exact, Kiyomi was the one who hated the thought at first. It took her a while to warm up towards the idea. Since then, she had been studying to become a teacher one day. One of Kiyomi’s greatest fear is the thought of being left alone. Since she hardly sees her mother and her father, she constantly worries if she ever sees them again. If she hears about a place crash or other catastrophes, she gets scared and always tries to call them to make sure they are alright. Kiyomi is fears the idea of being left alone by everyone, having no one left whom she loves or looks up to. Skills *'Athletic skills:' Due to the disease she suffered from as a toddler, Kiyomi has almost no athletic skills. She has very low stamina and has troubles lifting heavy objects. Even though Kiyomi knows that she can’t possibly do any of these things without help, Kiyomi might get a little stubborn and will try to make it somehow. She might pout if someone helps her in the end. *'Academic skills:' While Kiyomi has no chances in improving her sport grades, Kiyomi is the best student of the year. She excels in any subject, math, languages, etc. Since she had been younger, Kiyomi has always been really smart as she has always enjoyed to read. Most of her knowledge comes from the books Kiyomi read in her leisure time, when she’s not drawing, or from the stories her father has told her. Thanks to him, she knows a lot about different countries, even those she could never visit on her own. *'Additional skills:' Other skills, unrelated to school in any way, that Kiyomi possesses is the skill to create a whole new world within fantasy. Kiyomi is a very talented artist, who had spent most of her free time to improve her skills as soon as she found out about it. While Kiyomi has a big fantasy, she usually uses it to draw, even though she prefers to draw landscapes. It’s a rather rare sight seeing Kiyomi drawing something else than nature. History Being the child of a well-known archaeologist and a famous photographer, Kiyomi grew up in a very wealthy environment. However, despite the stereotype of a rich child, Kiyomi was treated relatively normal, expect for the fact that her father might love her a little too much. Kiyomi spent the most time of her childhood with her grandmother, since her parents are required to travel a lot. She receives a letter or a postcard from her parents almost every month. The last time Kiyomi saw her parents was in July 2012. Since Kiyomi was born, her parents and her grandmother have always been very worried about the little girl. Back in her childhood, Kiyomi had suffered from a yet unknown disease, which no one knew how to fight. Due to that, Kiyomi was not allowed to leave the house unless her father, mother or grandmother were with her. Kiyomi usually spent her days in the mansion, or was playing in the gardens. With every year Kiyomi turned older, the disease seemed to disappear until the one year after she met Sapphie, her best friend. In that year, the disease returned and forced Kiyomi to stay in bed for several months. For almost a half a year, it was unknown if she’d ever recover again. Luckily, Kiyomi survived the backlash. Since then, Kiyomi has never again suffered from any backlash or any other symptoms of the disease. Physical Appearance Appearance Kiyomi has wavy, brown colored hair, which reaches over her shoulders. The exact length of Kiyomi’s hair is hard to estimate as Kiyomi is never seen to wear her hair loose. She has full bangs and has her hair tied into twin tails, held by a white ribbon each. Her eyes are green colored. As of the third season, Kiyomi has changed the way she keeps her hair. While her twin tails have previously been located further at the top of her head, she now has her hair tied to twin tails at the height of her neck. In addition, Kiyomi’s hair appears to be a bit shorter than before. With being about 1.55 m tall, Kiyomi is the shortest of the whole group. Clothing Style Fitting her “perfect young lady” role, Kiyomi prefers to wears princess esque clothes. She prefers wearing skirts and dresses over wearing pants or shorts. She only wears them when she is forced to. Even though Kiyomi hardly cares about what’s cute or not, she tends to wear clothes that are considered to be cute and doesn’t wear pants mainly because she doesn’t think they would look “cute” on her. When the temperatures are falling, Kiyomi is more likely to wear tights than pants, even though she would wear them is she needed to. Outfits In the first two seasons, Kiyomi usually wore a sky blue dress which had puffy sleeves. The skirt of the dress had the length of a short skirt, yet was quite longer than a mini skirt. Around her hips, she wore a black belt with a heart shaped, golden belt buckle. Underneath the dress, she wore a white colored blouse with white frills. She wore brown colored ankle boots and white stockings. During winter, she wore a white colored top with a butterfly motive, which she wore underneath a long sleeved, deep purple colored vest. The vest merely reached down to her chest and was kept close, tied with a fuchsia colored ribbon. She also wore a greyish white colored skirt, which was pleated and buttoned on the right side. She wore dark brown colored boots with white colored fur that could be seen at the opening of the boots. A ball made of cotton was attached to each boot via a brown cord. In the later two seasons, Kiyomi wore a white-green colored dress that didn’t seem to have any sleeves or straps. The dress showed a yellow, orange and pink flower pattern. She wore the dress underneath a short, light blue colored vest whose ends were tied together at the height of her chest. The sleeves of the vest were rolled up. She wore light blue shoes with a blue ribbon attached to each and white stockings. In addition to that, she wore a green bead bracelet around her wrist. During winter seasons, she wore a light pink colored, knitted sweater with a white colored knotted collar and trims. A blue ribbon with two balls of white fur attached to the ends was tied to the collar. She wore a dark purple colored, pleated skirt with a brown belt tied around her hips. She wore reddish brown colored ankle boots with white colored stockings. She had blue ribbons tied around the top of her stockings. While attending middle school, Kiyomi wore the official uniform for girls of the Great Castle Memorial Academy. The uniform consisted of a yellow sweater that is worn over a short sleeved, white colored shirt, in summer. In winter, she wore a dark yellow colored blazer above the sweater. The uniform also comes with a dark yellow checked skirt, white stockings and brown shoes. General Information Personality Amashiro Kiyomi is the kind and soft spoken young girl, that is usually referred as the perfect young lady. She is very polite towards everyone, and will always offer help to those whom she thinks they could need them. And it doesn’t matter if their problem is too big for Kiyomi in the end. To her, offering strangers help is something a person of today’s world should do. When talking to strangers, Kiyomi always uses very formal and polite language. She would never use any bad or slang words. If it happens that she uses a bad word, she will immediately apologize for her mistake. Kiyomi knows the Japanese traditions very well and does her best to follow them, even though she does also like the Western, foreign attitudes. After all, Kiyomi is a Japanese girl living in Japan, whose family tends to act rather Western. Her attitude is the reason why Kiyomi is highly treasured by her family and relatives, who sometimes call her the “example of a young girl”. However, Kiyomi is a lot more than she appears to be at first glance. Unlike most people would expect, Kiyomi has got a strong will and prefers to listen to the voice of her heart instead of following ideals or orders. She likes her own decisions the most, even if that might mean she gets in trouble with her friends or family. She sometimes desires to show people that she is more than “a proof of example”, that she is a young girl, who wants to see and feel more about the world. The freedom to experience life like everyone else. Those, who are not “protected” by the walls of wealth. She sometimes even envies her best friend for having a “normal” family. Despite popular belief, Kiyomi can actually get pretty silly. She may pout a lot, be stubborn or may tease others. Most of these attitudes were shown before she met Rubi and the others. For example, Kiyomi may get very stubborn in proving that she can be strong. Due to being rather weak, Kiyomi has problems lifting heavy things, like heavy boxes, etc. Since Kiyomi despises the concept of the damsel in distress, she gets stubborn over doing things herself, even if she fails in the end. Whenever someone comes to take care of the heavy things, Kiyomi will pout and might be a little salty at the person. Other silly attitudes were further developed as the story continued. When Kiyomi met her new friends, she was still the kind, yet strong willed young girl, who would always use a correct and polite language. It was a rare sight to have Kiyomi making jokes or let alone tease someone. This changed when she met her first love, Loo. She was impressed by how easy he took his own life, that she started to copy some of his attitudes. Ever since she met him, Kiyomi was more likely to make jokes about her friends or jokes in general. She used the – kind – jokes to remind her friends that they may have made a mistake, but that they should not feel ashamed for it or worry about it too much. She also started to tease others. However, while her jokes could hit anyone – Sapphie, Rubi, etc. –, the only person she’d ever tease was Loo, who was the reason she had changed like that. Teasing him, she both tried to share how much she loved him and that it was primarily his fault she became like that. But all in all, Kiyomi prefers her new self over the one she had been in the past. Relationships Despite being separated from them, Kiyomi truly loves her parents and always looks forward to talk with them on the phone or read their letters and postcards. She also sometimes sends them letter and postcards to tell them how she’s been doing since the last time they talked. Since the day they left, Kiyomi is looking forward to their return to Japan. But for now, she’ll enjoy her time with her beloved grandmother, whom Kiyomi loves more than anything else. Amashiro Kumiko was the one who looked after Kiyomi since she was born and took care for her when her parents had to leave. Even though Kiyomi doesn’t like to admit it, she does feel closer to her grandmother than to her parents. Etymology Amashiro – Amashiro comes from meaning “heaven”, combined with meaning “age” or “generation”. In conclusion, Amashiro can be translated as “generation of heavens”. However, if 代 is replaced with 白, which is pronounced the same but means “white”, her name would mean “white heaven”. This is a clear reference to her alter ego, Guardian Angel Millennia, who is the Guardian Angel of time, whose theme color is white. Kiyomi – Kiyomi is a Japanese given name for girls. Since Kiyomi’s name is written in hiragana, it’s hard to tell what her name could mean. Possible meanings are “seeing purity”, if the kanjis 清 and 見 are used, or “pure beauty”, if the kanjis 清 and 美 are used. Dia – Dia, is short for Diamond, which is Kiyomi’s second name. A diamond is one of the best-known and most sought-after gemstones. Its name comes from Greek and means "unbreakable", "proper", or "unalterable".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diamond_(gemstone) The diamond is also the birthstone of April. Throughout the series, Loo is the only one to call Kiyomi “Dia”. Amashiro Kiyomi: Discography The character Amashiro Kiyomi is voiced by the Japanese voice actress Murakawa Rie, who has provided several image and character songs for her. These songs either appear in Kiyomi's featured episodes or are released within the vocal albums of the series. The songs provided for Kiyomi are either solos, sung by Murakawa Rie alone, or are duets/group songs along with other characters. Solo Songs * : Kiyomi's first character song produced for the first season of the series. It is the 9th track of the first vocal album released for the season. * : Kiyomi's second character song produced for the first season of the series. It is the 7th track of the second vocal album released for the season. * : Kiyomi's third character song, yet first song produced for the second season. It's the 7th track of the first vocal album released for the season. * : Kiyomi's fourth character song, yet second song produced for the second season. It's the 7th track of the second vocal album released for the season. * : Kiyomi's fifth character song, yet first song produced for the third season. It's the 9th track of the second vocal album released for the season. * : Kiyomi's sixth character song, yet second song produced for the third season. It's the 6th track of the special Chirstmas album released for the season. * : Kiyomi's seventh character song, yet first song produced for the fourth season. It's the 13th track of the first vocal album released for the season. Duets & Group Songs * : A duet of Kiyomi's voice actress Murakawa Rie and Matsuoka Yoshitsugu, the voice actor of Loo. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the main characters of the first season. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the main characters of the first season. It appears in the second vocal album. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : Cover of the opening song of the fourth season provided by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists. Trivia *Kiyomi despises snowball fights. *Kiyomi could be represented by the pansy, which means "thoughtful" or "caring" in the language of flowers. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters